firstarktoalphacentaurifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scientist45
Welcome! Hi Scientist45 -- we are excited to have First Ark to Alpha Centauri Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "First Ark to Alpha Centauri Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wolf Angels I added the cut down version. It's colourised a bit as well, but I had no luck to add it to the Wolf Angels page. Let me know if you have better luck with this. Ciao Image on your centuri princess write up This just one idea, see if you agree with me. Why not add the file img of your ark from this page (http://www.astroscience.org/abdul-ahad/firstarktoalphacentauri/centauri-princess-impression2.jpg) to the Centauri Princess page and have the rice fields shifted to a farming complex page? Rice fields in your ship are always confined to special growing conditions in the farming complex, so i think it's more sensible to have it there. Rowlings 09:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds reasonable. I'll work on it.Scientist45 19:29, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Quotes by A Ahad "An epic fantasy voyage carrying the hopes and dreams of everyone who ever was, everyone who ever is and everyone who ever will be... on a journey spanning 2,000 generations and lasting for no less than 50,000 years into the future!" unsigned comment added by 85.12.88.17 Scientist45 21:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Abdul Ahad's bio page Hi, I started this today. Not had a lot of luck in adding his details, kept booting me out leaving blank edits instead. Could you sort it when you have a few secs spare.cheers Rowlings 16:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Please take a look at his talk page. I left his calculation of milky ways brightness on there. Rgards Kobir Hussain :::*Thanks, leave it with me. Regrds. Scientist45 08:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Pics gareth rees and bhavini i uploaded for you. ta (Koddomflower) Good job, thanks.Scientist45 18:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Mike callam's bio is up, you just need to add his pic as i'm in a rush. ta (Koddomflower)